


白夜

by kklemon



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Androgyny Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon
Summary: *又名《如果蛇队把维生舱里的铁捞出来rua》（不是x*ABO，双性，睡奸+非自愿性行为，雷者请自行绕道*取材的漫画背景大概是《内战二 尾声：誓言》之后，不严格，就是纯pwp，请大家不要纠结原作时间线和设定
Relationships: Hydra Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	白夜

当一切都依照他的安排按部就班地发展、胜利的果实唾手可得时，罗杰斯得承认，他的确难以抑制胸腔中的舒畅和喜悦。当然，优秀的战略家理应在黎明之前愈发审慎，但一个不期而至的小意外微微扰乱了他的计划。罗杰斯轻嗅因他的信息素而变得焦躁的空气——Alpha的易感期来得不合时宜，但也不过是无伤大雅的插曲。

他当然可以像往常一样吞服抑制剂，但既然大势已尽归于他，只需安排好工作，适当的放松也并无不可——他并不否认更多的原因是维生舱中沉睡的美丽猎物。久而不得的焦渴和郁结于心的幽微嫉恨已经让他的耐心几近耗尽。

随着思绪的蔓延，罗杰斯的步伐在维生舱前停下。指令输入过后，舱室为他打开，敞露出其中安然沉眠的托尼·斯塔克，眼帘静垂，苍白的脸色在幽蓝灯光下泛起柔软透明的光泽。“托尼，”他说，抬手抚上冰冷的面庞，“记得吗？我说过我真生气你现在不在这里。实际上，我希望你能从某种途径听到我在说的话，然后从梦里醒来。* ”

“我想让你看到这一切，托尼。我需要你看看我接下来要做什么。* ”他的手指缓缓下滑，触碰微张的唇，“毕竟——我非常期待你会露出的表情。不过，也没关系。以后还有很多机会，不是吗？”

他将手指探进托尼的嘴里，拨弄娇嫩的舌头和雪白的牙齿。透明涎液沾在黑色皮革的手套上，色泽暧昧。罗杰斯俯身凑近了些，欣赏Omega嫣丽唇瓣轻颤着吐出的潮湿气流在指根留下薄薄的水雾，因他的靠近——裹挟着逐渐浓重的易感期的Alpha信息素——而无意识地发出细弱的迎合，舌尖乖顺地沿着粗砺手套纹痕滑动。罗杰斯的动作停滞半刻，骤然间欲火攀升。下一个呼吸的尽头，手套坠落于地，罗杰斯捏着托尼的下颌，倾身吻上Omega的嘴唇。温暖滑腻的舌头被Alpha卷起啧啧吮吸，罗杰斯舔舐敏感的上颚，感受到托尼在他略失分寸的掠夺下溢出柔软的呻吟。他或许是有些急躁了，但长久的觊觎在生理情欲的催化下渐趋狂肆。托尼湿润殷丽的红唇似沾满晨露的玫瑰——斯塔克诚然是个光芒万丈的诱人猎物，同时又强悍而危险，带着尖刺。但此刻陷于沉眠之中的Omega毫无反抗能力地任他亵玩摆弄，因摄入过量的Alpha气息而呼吸惊促，罗杰斯喂给他的涎液一时难以尽数下咽，在唇角和下颌遗落晶莹水痕。罗杰斯爱怜地抚弄他的脸，指头不紧不慢地下滑，拢住这安静的飞鸟的脖颈，满意地感受到喉结和Omega微微泛红的腺体在掌下颤抖。“你真漂亮，”他说，深吸一口因托尼的吐息而愈发甘甜的空气，“这么漂亮，应该属于我。”

于是罗杰斯的手轻车熟路地抚落，剥下托尼的紧身衣，直到洁白纤细的身体不着寸缕地袒露在他眼前，于维生舱无机质的冰冷蓝光下显得几乎透明，令罗杰斯回忆起北洋的冰雪。Alpha微一抿唇，因这联想带来的记忆而心生不悦。但托尼在维生舱的寒冷中本能颤栗，精致的曲线和隐秘之处蜷曲于毛发中的器官使他看上去像座无助的维纳斯，猎豹般修长双腿交叠于罗杰斯膝上——他知晓这肢体在战斗时会绷紧显现的弧度，臌胀肌肉在硬质盔甲的流畅线条下亦瞧得出强劲有力。而眼下他昏厥无力，罗杰斯只消轻抬膝盖就让修长的腿无力垂落在维生舱台，毫无防备地翕张腿间间隙。像只被驯养的大猫，脖颈扣上无形的皮革圈——项圈，这倒是个好主意。罗杰斯想，待托尼醒来之后，不妨为他系上，权作床间情趣。而当下，Alpha被眼前景色蛊惑得呼吸更重，手指抚上微弱起伏的胸口，挑选了离心脏更近的一侧乳肉肆意亵玩起来。苍白的胸脯在罗杰斯指腹下颤缩，弹性极佳的皮肉略一抚按就遗落绯色痕迹。乳首在两根手指的钳捻拨弄下逐渐肿胀变硬，绮丽色泽自樱花的淡粉晕染向熟烂的红豆。罗杰斯凑上前去将它含入嘴中，用牙齿衔咬，又用舌尖逗弄浅色的乳晕，把瑟瑟发抖的肉粒吮吸得鲜艳饱胀。托尼在梦境中发出惶然的黏腻低吟，因疼痛和快感本能地呜咽，又因另一侧胸乳遭到冷落而溢出渴求的喘息。

罗杰斯抵着他的胸口微笑起来，唇齿下的亵弄力道不减，直至滑腻胸脯上布满湿润的吻痕和齿印才勉强作罢。Omega在怀里本能地抽搐，他在Alpha的爱抚和铺天盖地的信息素包裹下强制发情，即便大脑仍然限于永无黑夜中沉眠，敏感身体却因循生物的本能而生出情潮。胯间的性器悄无声息地充血翘立，虚合的大腿根部泛起水光。罗杰斯将他瘫软的身体轻轻抱起，捻着细韧的腰肢从托尼的锁骨开始向下舔吮，遗落鲜明的青红痕印和晶亮水渍。“唔……”Omega在宽厚手掌的钳制和情色贪婪的舐吻之下战栗不已，轻哼喘息。他的声音因耽于情欲而变得细软黏稠，久未发声的声带轻轻震颤流泻出沙哑朦胧的哽咽。芬芳馥郁的气流随呻吟从嘴里倾出，带动胸腔虚弱地痉挛，恍惚间给亲吻他身体的Alpha一种他正清醒着并乖顺迎合的错觉。富有攻击性的信息素骤然倾巢而出，尽数指向此间唯一的猎物。托尼在这浓烈得令人昏涨的气味中如一只坠落于网的白鸟，抽搐着流出更多的水，身体因发情期而悄然泛起绮丽红晕。

“你真淫荡。你在等待的那个‘史蒂夫’知道你这样么？”罗杰斯托举着柔韧的窄腰，垂眸看托尼水光潋滟的两腿之间，喉底倏地升起焰烧火燎般的焦渴。殷红眼眸里掠过惊艳和戏谑的色彩，罗杰斯将已然情动的Omega重新放在维生舱床上，自发顶至足尖毫无遗漏地审视。托尼因舱床的冰冷而下意识瑟缩，旖旎潮红、水痕清晰的躯体与懵懂的睡颜形成鲜明对比。像个暗示，罗杰斯想。他的下腹因眼前景色而紧绷，蓄势待发的阴茎抽动着流出大量前液，浸湿的内裤紧紧包裹沉甸甸的物什，渴望到几乎疼痛。瞳孔因兴奋而放大，赤红光芒随Omega若有若无地呢喃而危险地流转。罗杰斯知道他现在的模样并不体面。倘若身下的人清醒着，必然会冷笑讥诮，挖苦他像条饥渴的狗。可惜托尼的神志缺席了这场情事，即便他在，也势必最终会臣服于胜利的本能，被Alpha操干得像只求欢的母狗，抽搐流水，吞下上位者浓浊的精液。罗杰斯为自己的幻想兴奋得浑身发颤。他不再按捺狂暴的本能，双手抚上托尼的膝盖向两侧推开，使那个幽深隐秘、水声潺潺的穴口完完全全呈现人前。粗砺指头摩挲肥厚的阴唇，将层层叠叠的滑腻软肉推开，捻着鲜红阴蒂揉搓拉扯起来。精致的肉粒在罗杰斯手上肿胀变硬，每一拨弄就换来托尼宛转的呻吟连连。埋藏在肉瓣下方的阴穴湿得一塌糊涂，罗杰斯稍微搓弄阴蒂就让它咕咕啾啾泄出一大滩水。这淫秽绮丽的画面终于使罗杰斯放弃了故作镇静的挑逗，埋首到那座泥泞不堪的秘密花园，贪婪啜饮甘甜的汁水、品尝娇嫩的软肉。

托尼因Alpha的抚弄舔吻而溢出情难自禁的哭声。失去了头脑和理智矜持的抑制，低泣和呻吟中遵循本能的欢悦渴求毫无遗漏地流淌而出。潮湿的花朵抽搐着吮吸埋入其中肆意搅动的舌头，殷红的阴蒂瑟瑟肿胀成饱满的小小浆果。罗杰斯心念一动，屈起舌头轻弹，就让它颤抖着变得更大。“唔、哈啊……”托尼面色旎红迷乱，苍白身体因敏感之处被连连亵玩而羞起晚云般的鲜粉和令人痴迷的温暖，如一只被捣破的水蜜桃，芬芳清甜又烂熟滑软。情欲让他整个人都变得红润，因胯间唇舌的辛勤耕耘而不断发抖，仿佛已从长久的昏眠中苏醒过来了一般——罗杰斯为自己的成绩喜不自禁，重重吮吸过饱胀不已的阴部后逡巡向上，安抚托尼高高翘起的肉茎和起伏连连的胸乳，注视迷茫泪湿的英俊脸庞，深吻喘息不断的艳丽嘴唇。托尼任凭他放肆地掠夺，本能顺从着Alpha，甚至乖巧地回应正攻城略地的舌头。这无疑是火上浇油。罗杰斯自喉咙中溢出野兽标记地盘般狂肆低哑的嘶吼，再无法忍耐自己高涨的欲望，抽离腰带释放出滚烫狰狞的粗大阴茎，对准湿滑翕张的蜜红穴口径直捅入。

托尼在那一刻发出的夹杂着爽悦和痛苦的尖叫落在罗杰斯耳畔宛如仙乐。高热的甬道紧窒得令人头皮发麻，但其中更深的缘由和夙愿得逞均令罗杰斯难以自控地在他体内变得更大更硬。钢铁侠从未隐藏过自己的性别，但风月场上的庸常俗物不足以令高傲的斯塔克施舍这柔软的恩惠，唯一获得探寻秘境殊荣的人——光明伟岸的美国队长、他记忆的上游、他的二重身——却对着金红色的倾心爱慕懵懂无知，只愚蠢地独藏着思恋，遗两个人互相折磨。“舒服吗？”罗杰斯迷醉地捣弄青涩绞缩的内壁，衔着托尼晕红的耳廓吮舐拉扯。后者抽搐不已的躯体和淫液汩汩的交合之处无声地给予他答案，因无上快感而难以承受的前端在罗杰斯数下抽动后便僵直着射精。稠白液体溅落在高热绯红的身体，托尼紧阖着眼瘫软在罗杰斯怀中，于睡梦中承受了Alpha对他的侵占和因对方阳具带来的第一次高潮。“你真淫荡。第一次被Alpha触碰就这样，你以后会为我湿得再也做不了别的事情的。”罗杰斯呵出一口粗浊的空气，为这个漂亮的Omega心神俱醉，“不过没关系。我会满足你的……”

他摁着托尼的后颈将他扣于怀中，另一手放肆地揉弄雪白滑腻的圆翘臀瓣，将阳具深深地送进托尼的阴道，大力挺身鞭挞起来。丧失神觉的Omega随他动作上下颠簸，战战栗栗地高吟低喘。那朵水液晶莹的花彻底地为罗杰斯打开，颤抖收缩着学习讨好赋予它无上快感的Alpha。罗杰斯愈发热烈地抽动，猎物淫荡的身体和昏睡的面庞结合成一剂猛劲的催情毒药。他恍惚错觉自己正在肏干一匹雏鹿——后者迷惘地陷于荆丛中承受枝条和巨蟒的亵渎，在全然无知中沦为欲望的囚徒。任何战斗的胜利都无法与此刻的满足感相媲美。罗杰斯不再费心抑制笑声，紧紧揽着托尼大开大合地肏弄，在痉挛的完美身体上尽情宣泄一切欲望和念想。

托尼抖着腰承受狂暴的Alpha，在漫长的操干中连连高潮。潮吹的汁水和精液将二人交合之处浇灌得靡乱湿秽。“呜、哈啊、唔嗯……”呻吟声越来越黏软，声线颤抖带着显而易见的崩溃。“乖，再过一会儿就好了。”罗杰斯亲吻他水色莹莹的唇，循着身体本能更加用力地将托尼裹挟到欲望更深之渊。

直到令人头皮发麻的热流淌过Alpha的全身，在某个隐妙的瞬间，硕硬龟头终于抵开Omega身体最后的防线，长驱直达最敏感滑韧的生殖腔。淫浪汁液争先恐后地满溢而出，似一只煮沸的糖浆锅，骤然使空气充满潮湿的蜜意。这是个明确的旖旎信号——生物本能意义上的，熟透的浆果邀请前来品尝的客人遗落种子，为它彻彻底底打上记号。罗杰斯低吼一声。金色的头发汗水涔涔地垂落，他像只从欲念之潮中踏出的年轻雄狮，猩红眼眸牢牢凝视正于身下宛转求欢的猎物。粗硕的性器前端在失控的猛烈抽送和热软腔体的吮吸索取之下渐渐膨胀成结。顶点到达的瞬间，罗杰斯偏转头颅，衔住托尼后颈泛红肿颤的腺体，用力咬下，在Omega因上下同时传来的剧烈快感而痉挛高潮时完成了标记。

“……唔。”情欲悄无声息地平静下来。待理智渐趋回笼、躁乱的信息素归于舒缓，罗杰斯从托尼余红未褪的身体里退出，低头审视全然颓软归属于他的Omega。沾满各种液体、初被标记的托尼因循对Alpha的服从本能而乖顺地倚着罗杰斯的胸口，未彻底平消的快感使他仍然小幅度地抽搐，阴穴里蜿蜒淌出透明的汁水——那些精液被生殖腔锁在体内，一滴也不会流出。罗杰斯为托尼下意识的顺从和得到圆满的侵占念想取悦，勾起嘴角。他当然可以继续享用自己的Omega，让标记过后更加敏感的身体彻底拜服于他。但亦不妨仅将此作为开胃的前菜，待他伟大的计划全盘落成、彻彻底底消除掉一切障碍，再慢条斯理地调教他美丽的猎物。派对动物托尼·斯塔克颇适合作为庆贺盛宴上的主食，不是吗？

“早点醒过来吧，托尼。”罗杰斯爱怜地抚摸他Omega沉睡中的侧脸，于绯红的脸颊上落下一个亲吻。

“我迫不及待想看你醒来之后发现，已经为我怀孕的神情了。”

Fin.

*此两处化用《内战二 尾声：誓言》中蛇队的台词


End file.
